


Hyphenated

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, backwards proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux had plans to sleep in. But then Kylo...





	Hyphenated

“After we’re married, should I take your name or you take my name?”

“What?” Hux tugged the comforter up over his head, still half asleep. This was his first chance to sleep in in weeks so of course Ben had woken up at the crack of dawn.

“Armitage Solo. It has a nice ring to it.”

Ben wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep, was he?

“I could see Ben Hux, though, too. Or we could hyphenate! Armitage Hux-Solo and Ben Solo-Hux!”

“It’s too early for this.”

“Or we could combine our names. We could be the Suxes!”

He didn’t have to look. He could picture the leer on Ben’s face when he said that, and the eyebrow waggle that he thought was seductive but verged on the ridiculous.

Giving in to the inevitable, he emerged from his cocoon, squinting against the light as he pulled the covers down from his face.

“I think you’re forgetting something, dear.”

“Or we could be the Holos.”

“Ben.”

“Would that be the Hulos, though?”

“Ben.”

“Yes, Hux?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he repeated.

“Am I?”

Struggling to sit upright when Kylo had flopped on top of the covers, Hux worked his way out until he’d propped himself up on his pillows against the headboard.

“Well, yes, you have. I mean, all this talk about last names and such should probably have taken place after, I don’t know, maybe you asking me to marry you?”

“Oh, yeah, that!”

Digging under the pillows Hux was leaning against, Kylo pulled out a little velvet box.

“You wanna get married?”

“Such a romantic.”

“It’s what you love about me. Here, try it on.”

“I haven’t said yes yet, have I?”

“No, but you will. Because you love me.”

“Oh, do I?”

“Yes, you do, or you wouldn’t put up with me.”

It was a simple band, white gold, with a bit of milling around the edges.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it on.” Hux had trouble getting it over his knuckle.

“Dammit, I used your class ring to size it.”

“Understandable that it’s a bit small then. I used to be skinnier.”

“No way. Were you, like, two-dimensional?”

The resultant tussle put all the covers and the pillows on the floor. Hux ended up on top but he always had the advantage – he wasn’t ticklish.

“No fair, I give. Uncle!” Ben cried out at last, gasping for air, face bright red from laughing.

Hux relented, sitting back. He held his hand up, admiring the ring.

“Do you like it?”

“I think I do.”

“So you’ll marry me?”

“I think I will.”

“Because you love me?”

“I do.”

“Say it!”

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

“You woke me up too early.”

“Not that.”

“You hog the covers?”

“Hux.”

Ben started to do that lip pout thing, the most potent weapon in his arsenal. Hux relented.

“Oh, all right. Because I love you.”

He squealed as Ben flipped them, pinning him to the mattress and covering his face with kisses.

“Goof,” he said when Ben finally let him up for air.

“Your goof.”

“Mine,” he agreed. And just because, he said it again.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
